


I Guess

by redlizard_rambles



Series: Anthology of Thedas [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlizard_rambles/pseuds/redlizard_rambles
Summary: Prompt 1: Your OC finally realizes they’re in love.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan
Series: Anthology of Thedas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620829
Kudos: 7





	I Guess

Harri Trevelyan never had much time for love. In Ostwick his preference wasn’t uncommon or even frowned upon necessarily, except when you were next in line to lead the family. People were quick to dismiss his older but magic-bound sister, so Harri was the one all hopes and dreams were placed on. 

He had been raised to be a Templar, it made sense considering the family history and despite Cullen’s own internal battles and demons, Harri found it simplest to choose the path that had been laid out for him since birth. 

Yet this didn’t make it any easier when he finished his training and returned to Skyhold, brushing past Cassandra and Josephine to head upstairs to the library. 

“Maker,” Harri sighed watching Dorian’s body stretch for a book on a higher shelf. Harri easily reached over the mage’s head and pulled the book down. 

“Love poems?” Harri chuckled, reading the title. 

“Saucy, Antivan, love poems,” Dorian laughed back, and pushed his body in Harri’s chest before turning and pulling the Inquisitor into a hug. 

Harri relaxed easily into his lover’s arms, but stiffened when he realized Dorian now knew. 

There had already been whispers when Harri quickly chose the mage’s aid over the templars. But the templars weren’t messing with time magic. And they didn’t have anyone quite as handsome and charming as Dorian asking for help. 

“You’re a templar,” Dorain said matter of factly and pulled away slightly. 

Harri nodded. He didn’t plan to hide it and had already discussed the potentiality with Dorian as well as his advisors and best friends. 

“The lyrium in your blood--” Dorian trailed a hand gently down Harri’s arm sending light sparks through it. “You smell so good,” Dorian sighed and pulled Harri into a deep kiss. 

Harri smiled into the kiss and groaned in anticipation. 

“What ever will the people say,” Dorian’s voice a hint nervous as he pulled away.

“Let them talk. I love you and nothing else matters.”

“Love me?”

Realization hit Harri like a smack to the chest. Since taking over the Inquisition he always said immediately what he felt, there was no time for weakness or hesitation in his words. 

“I guess I do.”

“I guess I do, too.”


End file.
